The Devil Inside
by angiealexander
Summary: A too familiar psycho killer goes after Jane again, but what happens when Maura is caught in the crossfire? Rated M for future chapters. Rizzles in the future.
1. Too Much To Handle

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is kind of an AU, but not really. Just a twist of reality. Hope you enjoy! :)_  
_

* * *

_He pinned her down with scalpels through her hands. She screamed as loud as she could. "Go ahead, scream. No one can hear you." standing, straddling her, he smirked as he saw tears rolling down her face. "Why? Why are you doing this to – ow!" she yelped as he kicked her in the ribs, breaking one._

_Trying to stifle her screams she began to feel hopeless. No one was coming. No one was going to find her._

"_You think she loves you?" He asked, kneeling to her ear. His hot breath burned her neck as he breathed into her. He rephrased the question. "Do you think she loves you the way you love her?" She stiffened under him._

"_Well, do you?" He began snickering as he felt the woman beneath him shake and cry._

"_I'll take that as a 'yes'. It's a shame if you think about it. You're so beautiful. Both of you. Why have you chosen to love each other? Quite odd isn't it? Of all the men that could satisfy..." he looked down at her torn skirt. "... your needs, you choose love a woman." He began running another scalpel on her neck with just enough pressure to leave a scratch, but not enough to draw blood._

"_She's... she's m-my friend." She managed to say through her tears and shallow breath._

"_Oh but it's so much more than that, isn't it?" He grinned wickedly. "I think you know better than that, my dear." He leaned in closer to her ear to the point where his lips were grazing her earlobe. "That's why I'm doing this." His voice so quiet and rough, it pierced her ears and her heart. "I need to see her suffer. I need to see her suffer watching you suffer. And now, instead of being just like me" he looked at the scalpels through her hands "You're just like her."_

Maura shot up from her nightmare breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. She looked around the hospital room to see Jane sleeping in the chair next to her bed, still holding her hand. This was the first time Jane slept for more than an hour or two in a while. It was 10:16 at night and Maura knew she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

She was attempting to get out of the bed and go to the bathroom when she heard a voice at the door.

"Need help?" Korsak was leaning against the doorway with a faint smile on his face.

"Detective Korsak, it's passed visiting hours, how did you get in here?"

"Well, it pays off to have a badge once in a while." He said as he walked towards her.

"What're you doing here? You're suppose to be at home sleeping." Maura said as she wrapped her free hand around his neck.

"Came to check on ya'. And Janie of course." Korsak said as he slowly helped Maura out of the bed. Maura's hand slid out of Jane's and Jane, still sleepy, immediately grabbed her gun and pointed frantically around the room.

"What's going on? What happened? Are you okay?" She said as she tried to find who was bothering Maura with the end of her gun. Her voice still dripping with tiredness. It was more huskier than usual. Maura found it incredibly beautiful.

"Woah, easy Rizzoli! It's just me!" Korsak raised his free hand in the air. "I was helping her up." Jane lowered the gun and put it back on the nightstand. Jane rubbed her eyes finally fully waking up and realizing it's Korsak.

"Sorry, just a habit." Jane said as she got up and rushed to Maura's side. "I got it Korsak, go get the door."

"She's already on me, you go get the door." Korsak said as he swatted Jane's hand away. Jane gave him the death glare that made his insides curl as she walked to the bathroom door.

Dragging the machine with them, Maura and Korsak slowly moved to the bathroom as Jane watched, trying her best not to cry.

"I can take it from here. Thank you, Vince." Maura said as she steadied herself on the bathroom counter letting go of Korsak. She winced in pain but held her hand up as Jane and Korsak rushed to help her. "I'm fine. Please, I just want to use the bathroom alone if you guys don't mind."

"Fine. But if I hear anything out of the ordinary I'm coming in." Jane said as Maura was closing the door. Jane sat on Maura's bed while Korsak sat on the chair she was sleeping on. Jane began kneading her hands, holding back the tears she desperately needed to let out. "It's all my fault. I included her in this. I put her in danger. I should've been there! But I wasn't!" Her voice getting louder and louder. Korsak pulled her in and began stroking her soft curly hair. "I wasn't there, Korsak." She said softly into his chest letting the tears fall violently from her eyes. "S-she's so innoc-cent... and she didn't do do anyth-thing w-wrong." She took a deep breath and whispered "It's all my fault."

"You look at me." Korsak said, pushing her back enough to see her puffy red eyes filled with tears streaming down her cheeks. He cupped her cheek and stroked away some of the tears with his thumb. "None of this is your fault. Nothing is your f – " "Yes it is!" she interrupted. It was her fault. All her fault. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have went after Maura. If it wasn't for her, none of this would of happened. Or so she believed. "If I had just –"

"Don't." It was Korsak's turn to interrupt. "He went after her because he's a sick bastard. No other reason. He's sick, Janie. He's a psycho who wants to see you break."

"Well, it's working." She said as she looked down at her own scarred hands. Korsak took her hands into his own. "Don't blame yourself. Dr. Isles is safe now because of you."

"Yeah well, I put her in danger so I might as well get her out of it." Korsak knew it was no use. Jane is stubborn. Once she makes up her mind, there's no use trying to change it.

"Jane?" Maura's voice came from the bathroom. Jane rushed to the bathroom in record time knowing exactly why Maura was calling her. Maura couldn't move her hands. It wasn't just painful but it felt impossible, so Jane had to help her do her business. As Jane and Maura finished what they were doing and made their way back into the room the night nurse came.

"Hello, Maura. How are you feeling?" She said as she and Korsak helped Jane get Maura situated into the bed.

"Better." She replied laying comfortably as she can in her bed.

"That's good. Um, Detective Rizzoli and Detective Korsak, may I see you two outside for a moment, please?" The young nurse said with a concerned look on her face. Jane took Maura's hand and placing a light kiss on the gauze on top of the spot where the scalpel penetrated. "We'll be right back. I promise." Jane said with a light smile.

"I know, Jane. I'll be fine." Maura said, returning the smile. Jane turned and walked out, following Korsak and the nurse.

Once they were out of earshot of Maura, the nurse began talking. "I'm only telling you this because I know how close you three are. If you don't mind, I'd rather you not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. But you can tell Maura, just make sure she's calm and in the right state of mind." Jane was beginning to get worried. "Okay, Emily. We'll tell Dr. Isles if necessary but no one else. You have our word." Korsak replied. "Okay. Well, we see many rape victims. There's always an effect that we might see or not see. Like bruises and cuts and... Detectives, how much times do you see rape victims?"

"Too many." Jane said, looking down at her feet.

"And how many times has the culprit used protection?" Jane looked confused at the question.

"About a fourth, I guess. Not entirely sure. Why?" She said, wondering what possibilities were to why Emily would ask that.

"Because the man who raped Maura didn't use protection..." Jane looked at her with a blank look.

"What? Really?" Jane said sarcastically. "We already knew that but thanks anyway. I'm gonna go back and see if Maura wants something."

"You know, she might actually want a lot 'somethings' for a few months." Emily said as Jane turned to walk away. "What's that suppose to mean?" Jane said as she turned her head back to Emily with fury in her eyes. "Oh no.." Korsak said, putting two and two together. "Oh no? What 'oh no', Korsak?"

"Detective, just think about – "

"Cut the bullshit! What are you trying to say?!" cutting Emily off, looking more angry than she ever did. "What?!" she yelled when the two weren't saying anything and just looking at each other.

"Jane, keep your voice down. You could wake up –"

"I don't care Korsak! Tell me what she means!" Korsak looked at her with concern. "What? You're saying she could be..." Her eyes began tearing as she finally admitted to herself. She knew what Emily meant, she just didn't want to believe it. "No! No! That's not possible!" She said storming back to Maura's room.

"Detective –"

"Let her be." Korsak said as he put a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I know it's the doctor's duty to tell you but I felt the need to. Maura is leaving tomorrow and Dr. Becket is off tomorrow which means he won't be here to tell you. And neither will I. I heard the doctor's talking about it just as Dr. Becket was leaving and they said she might not be but the chance of that is very slim." She told Korsak as he began making his way back to Maura's room.

"Well, we'll just hope for the best, I guess. Thanks, Em." Emily wanted to say more but just nodded her head as Korsak followed Jane back into the room. He stopped when he saw her holding Maura's hand and crying into her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Maura. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Maura was stroking Janes hair with her free hand. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie. I'm fine. Give it a few weeks and everything will be back to normal." Korsak realized Jane hadn't told Maura that she could be pregnant.

Jane thought it would be best for now not to tell Maura that it is a possibility that she could be carrying the spawn of Charles Hoyt.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Hoyt is still alive in this. I'll go into detail of what happened. This was just a preview of the future. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! :)


	2. He's Back

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and follows! :) It's much appreciated! This chapter is just going back to the day when everything got started, I promise I'll get back to the fetus in Maura's stomach later. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was about two weeks ago when it all started.

"How much times do I gatta tell you, no more bunny pancakes, Ma." Jane said as Angela placed her and Maura's pancakes on the table in front of them. Maura and Jane usually ate breakfast at Maura's house but their morning run took longer than expected so they decided to eat at the Division 1 Cafe.

"I don't see why you're complaining, Jane. I love bunny pancakes. Thank you, Angela." Maura gave Angela a smile that even Jane had to smile to.

"See, at least someone appreciates me and my pancakes." Angela smiled at Maura and then frowned at Jane, looking hurt that her daughter didn't like her pancakes.

"You're right. Sorry, ma. I love your pancakes, I do, just the shape it's in is... awkward when I'm at work." Jane said looking guilty. "But thank you." She smiled at Angela.

"You're welcome, my perfect daughter." Angela leaned in to kiss Jane on the cheek but Jane moved away.

"Okay, bunny pancakes I'm now alright with, but kissing and hugging at work is a different story." Jane said as she kept trying to move away from Angela's grip.

"Aw, c'mon, Janie you're my daughter. At least give me a hug. I don't have to keep making you food." Jane knew she had a point so she, very awkwardly, accepted the hug from Angela. "Alright, Ma, that's enough." Jane blushed as she saw some uniformed officers staring at her and smiling.

"I love you." Angela said as she walked away leaving the detective and medical examiner by themselves.

"Same to you." Jane said as she was looking down and cutting the ears off of the pancake.

"Jane, you're too hard on your mother. She loves you very much." Maura said as she took a bite of her pancake.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish she'd stop kissing and hugging me at work. And stop making animal lookin' pancakes." Jane replied pouring syrup on top of her now earless bunny pancake. "At least she shows you affection." Jane looked up to Maura and saw that she had a sad look in her eyes and Jane immediately felt guilty again. "Sorry. I just hate it sometimes when she gets too affectionate at work." Maura looked down into her food. Jane put down her fork and placed her hand on Maura's. "The grass is always greener. But if it means anything, I know Ma considers you one of us and I know that she'll never stop showing you love." Jane said with a sincere smile and saw Maura's expression brighten. "Don't know whether that's a good thing or bad thing but like it or not, you're a Rizzoli." Jane added while laughing. _Maura Dorthea Isles Rizzoli. Has a nice ring to it_. They both thought to themselves. After their laughter died down, they lost track of time in each other's eyes. Jane began unconsciously stroking Maura's hand with her thumb. Their moment was ruined when they heard Frost's voice.

"Oo, bunny pancakes!" Frost walked up behind Maura and looked down at her plate. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" He asked when he realized they were in a different world in each other's eyes. "You guys need a room or...?"

"No, shut up." Jane blushed pulling back her hand. She didn't know how long her hand been on Maura's, nor did Maura.

"Jane was just comforting me is all." Maura replied smiling at Frost.

"Oh, you okay, Doc?" Frost put his hand on Maura's shoulder.

"She's fine. It was nothing. Now let us finish our pancakes before... ugh, too late." Jane, Maura and Frost's phone all started ringing. "Rizzoli." "Isles." "Frost."

"Alright, I'll be right there." They said in unison before they hung up their phones. "Woohoo, 'nother murder. Let's go." Jane said as she got up from her seat. "Wait, what about my pancakes?" Maura wanted to finish eating. "Why don't you just bring it?" Frost suggested. "Good idea. Angela, may I have a container for this?" Maura called to Angela. "Of course, dear. What about you, Janie?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Jane said getting frustrated of how long her mom and Maura were taking. "Wanna take one car?" Jane offered to Frost. Her and Maura already drove to work together in Jane's car. "I'll take my own car just in case. I'll leave you and Maura alone." Frost said winking at Jane. Frost knew that there was something between them. Hell, everybody that knows them knew there was something between them. Jane elbowed him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm driving." Maura turned to Jane.

"God, I hate it when you drive." Jane rolled her eyes again. Angela walked over to them with the containers in her hands.

"Well, I hate it when you eat and drive." Maura said as she started putting the pancakes into the container.

"And you think you're any better at it?" Frost and Angela looked at each other and held back their laughs while the two bickered like a married couple.

"Alright, you two. Maura's driving Jane and that's that. Now hurry up, there's a murder to be caught." Angela said giving them both hugs.

"Yeah yeah yeah, alright. Let's go. Bye, Ma." And like that her and Frost were out the cafe. "Hurry up, Maura, or else I'm gonna get in the drivers seat!" Jane called out as she was walking out of the building. With that Maura rushed to gather her things and turned to Angela. "Thank you, Angela. I shall see you later." Maura swiftly turned to the exit and hustled to get outside. "You better not, Jane! I mean it!" Maura called out as she saw Jane opening the drivers side door with one hand, the container open in the other and a piece of pancake in her mouth. Angela chuckled at her daughter and her best friend. She wouldn't mind having Maura as a daughter in law. In fact, she hoped one day she could call Maura her daughter in law.

Jane, Maura and Frost arrived at the scene within 20 minutes.

"What'd we got, Korsak?" Frost said as he walked into the house. Maura and Jane not to far behind him. Frost bolted out of the house as soon as he saw the dead man's body. His neck was sliced with blood spatter everywhere on his clothes and furniture, with blood oozing out of the incision on his neck. His mouth was taped along with is legs, hands and arms.

"Woah, watch out!" Jane laughed as Frost ran passed her and Maura. "Sheesh, is it really that bad?" Her smile went away when she saw Korsak's face. "What is it, Korsak?" She said, walking curiously around to see the man's body.

"Laurence Johnson. His wife is missing, Jane." Korsak said watching for Jane's reaction and was shocked when he didn't get one.

"Think the wife sliced and diced him then split?" Jane said to Korsak as Maura was examining the body.

"Hm, carotid artery and jugular have been transected." Maura squinted her eyes at the incision on the neck. "Very precisely." She began looking at the rest of the body and then the crime scene and realized where she'd seen this before. "Jane..." Jane looked at Maura and Korsak and realized too what they were worried about.

"No, not again. He's still in lockdown, right?" Jane turned to Korsak and began to get worried. She walked by the coffee table and noticed the tea cup. "Wife's missing, husband bound, tea cup..." She walked over to the man and examined his neck. "And there's the stun gun marks. How the hell is he doing this from behind bars?!" Jane said rubbing her head with her hand. "Dammit!"

"It could just be copy cat, Jane." Maura said hopefully.

"It's him, Maura. It's him." Jane said as she began pacing around the room. "I don't get it. How is he –"

"Jane." Frost called from outside. "There's flowers here for you." Frost said in an unsure voice. Maura and Korsak watched Jane as she walked to the door.

"Thanks." Jane said in a monotone voice. She took the flowers from the delivery guy and read the card._"I love the smell of lavender and fear." _Jane shook her head then turned and walked towards Maura and Korsak and showed them the card. "Bastard. He's just messing with you, Janie." Korsak said. Jane was still looking at the card wondering how Hoyt could be doing this, again. "We'll get him, Jane." Maura put her hand on Jane's back and started to sooth her. "I know we will." Jane looked up at Maura and smiled weakly. You couldn't tell just by looking at her, but everyone knew Jane was scared as hell.

Back at headquarters Cavanaugh called Jane into his office.

"C'mon, not again!" Jane said sitting in the chair in his office.

"I told this already, Rizzoli. You're. A. Victim!" Cavanaugh emphasized "victim". "I'm placing you on leave."

"What?! Sir, you can't do –" Jane stood up from the chair, furious.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! Now sit back down before this leave will be permanent!" Cavanaugh wasn't necessarily mad at Jane. He wanted to keep Jane on the case but knew he couldn't. "Now look," he said as he calmed down and Jane sat back down. "You're the best damn detective I've known, but this case isn't one I want you involved in."

"With all do respect, I'm already involved. Please, sir. Just at least let me interrogate him. I know he'd talk to me." Jane said sincerely.

"Fine. One interrogation. If something goes bad you're off this case, got it?" Cavanaugh grabbed his desk phone and began dialing a number. "This is Lt. Cavanaugh from Boston Police Department, Homicide division. We're doing a case and have reason to believe that one of your inmates, Charles Hoyt, is involved in it. We request he be sent here for questioning. Yes, thank you." He hung up the phone and looked sternly at Jane. "One interrogation, Rizzoli. One."

"Thank you, sir." Jane said as she got up and walked out of his office.

It was an hour before Hoyt arrived at headquarters and placed in interrogation.

"I love the smell of lavender and fear." Hoyt said as Jane entered the room with Frost following.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Where's your little apprentice?" Jane walked up in front of him and sat down on the table.

"Oh, Jane. You're so beautiful when your angry."

"I must look like an angel then." She said sarcastically, looking down at him.

"That would be an understatement." Hoyt gave her a half smile while she gave him a disgusted look.

"What is this all about, huh? Power? Fear? Or is it just cause it's fun?" Jane began kneading her hands absent mindlessly.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Hoyt said, noticing the gesture of Jane. She looked down and held up her hands. "Happy? Now tell me where your little friend is." Jane said as crossed her arms and leaned into his face. He looked down at her body.

"Your legs are endless. And your stomach well toned." She rolled her eyes as he complimented her body. "And your breasts, how I'd love to see th – "

"That's enough, you bastard!" Frost intervened. He charged after Hoyt but Jane held him back. "It's fine, let it go." Jane whispered to Frost. His eyes were still fixated on Hoyt. Frost may become a sissy when it came to dead bodies but when it came to Jane, he's fearless and protective. "Just answer the damn question, Hoyt." Frost said, Jane's hand still on his chest. Hoyt smirked at them.

"Not far." He leaned closer to Jane. "Maybe you'll meet him soon." He whispered. Frost attempted to go after him again but Jane kept him back.

"Forget it, Frost. He isn't worth it. Let's go." Jane said as she got off the table and began to talk to the door. Frost kept his eye on Hoyt as he followed Jane out of the interrogation room.

"Oh, Jane. I have one more question." Hoyt said with an evil smile on his face.

"What?" Jane said, with her back turned towards Hoyt, holding the door handle.

"How is Dr. Isles?" Hoyt smirked knowing he had Jane's full attention.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, it's really not one of the best chapters. If anybody has any tips for me I'd greatly appreciate it :) Again, I'm still very new to this so please, be gentle.


	3. Confessions To Cavanaugh

**A/N:** I didn't intend this chapter to go the way it did but I hope you enjoy it though! :)

* * *

Jane turned around with an angry look in her eyes. "Why?" She said through her teeth.

"I can't ask how the lovely Dr is doing?" Hoyt said with a smirk. "I find her very intriguing." Smoke was coming out of Jane's ears as she walked towards Hoyt. "I've been thinking about her, lately. Her face. Her mind. Oh, and her body." Hoyt rolled his eyes dreamingly when he was describing Maura. "Yes, her body. The things I could do to that –" Jane slammed her hand on the table and gave Hoyt a look that even the devil himself would feel a chill down his back.

"Shut. Up." Jane said as she leaned into his face. Hoyt snickered at the effect he was having on Jane. "You're not even worthy enough to say her name. I swear, you even go near her and I will personally take my gun, point it at those little raisins you call balls and pull the trigger." She leaned in closer to his face. "You touch her, and that will be the last thing you do." She said in almost a whisper. Her face was so close to Hoyt's she could feel his breath on her face.

"Don't worry, Jane. I won't rape her if that's what you think." He paused with a smirk. "Besides, it's not considered rape if she likes it." Before Jane could react Hoyt leaned forward and made contact with Jane's lips. She immediately pulled back and punched him right in the face sending Hoyt flying off the seat.

"You wanna mess with me?!" She said as the guards helped him up, his face bloody. She took another swing at his face and then kicked him twice before Frost intervened.

"Woah, Jane! Easy!" Frost stepped in front of Jane grabbing her shoulders.

"Get the hell off me!" She pushed Frost back and tried to get Hoyt again but Frost kept holding her back. That's when Cavanaugh came in.

"Rizzoli! Rizzoli, calm down!" Cavanaugh held Jane from the back.

"You sick bastard! Don't ever do that! Don't you ever fucking do that!" Jane was being held both by Cavanaugh and Frost. She couldn't figure out if she'd been mad that he kissed her or mad that he talked about Maura the way he did.

"Rizzoli! Stop this right now!" Cavanaugh tried pulling her back with the help of Frost.

"I can handle this! Now, back off!" Jane said breaking free of Cavanaugh's grip but not Frost's. Hoyt was still on the ground, laughing at the scene unfolding in front of him. "I can't wait till you rot in hell!" Jane said as Cavanaugh finally got a firm grip on her and dragged her out of the interrogation room.

"Get off me!" Jane pulled her arm out of Cavanaugh's grip as they got into his office. She paced around the room and then threw her badge at the ground and put her head in her hands as she sat down on the chair. Cavanaugh slammed the door and walked in front of Jane, leaning on the arms of the chair so she couldn't get out.

"What the hell was that, Rizzoli?! Huh?! Detective 'I got it under control'?! I told you he made you a victim! Only little victims act the way you just did now!"

Jane lifted her head from her hands and looked yelled in Cavanaugh's face. "I am not a victim!"

"You need to learn how to control yourself, Rizzoli!"

"I know how to control myself but that bastard – "

"Got to you! He got to you, Jane. Just like how he gets to all his victims!" Jane's face twitched but she didn't say anything. There was a brief silence before Cavanaugh spoke again. "You're off this case. I'm placing you on leave until this is all over."

"Don't do that! Please, sir! I need to work this case!"

"No! What you need is to get some sense knocked into you! What the hell were you thinking?! Hitting Hoyt?! I mean I understand he pissed you off but – "

"What did you expect me to do?! Did you not hear the way he was talking about Maura?!" Cavanaugh was shocked by Jane's statement.

"Maura? That bastard put his lips on you and you're mad because he said a few words about Dr. Isles?" Cavanaugh stood straight as he saw Jane's face change, realizing what she'd just said.

"Well, I mean I'm mad that he kissed me too..." Jane said in almost a whisper.

"There something you wanna tell me, Rizzoli?"

"No," Jane said shamefully. "it's just that I can handle Hoyt's nasty ass lips on mine," she cringed at the memory. "but for him to go after my best friend is a different story. If Hoyt says he's going to rape someone, he's going to rape someone. He doesn't just say, he does." Jane looked blankly in space. "If Maura gets hurt because of him, it's on me." She looked down. She didn't even want to think of the possibility of Hoyt getting to Maura.

Cavanaugh leaned back on the chair. "But he didn't."

"Not yet." Jane kept looking down.

"So, you'd rather be kissed by your personal nightmare than for him to say that he's going to rape Maura?" Cavanaugh asked with confusion.

"I'd rather be raped than to think he'd ever lay a hand on Maura." Jane said seriously, looking up into Cavanaugh's eyes.

He smiled slightly. "I'm going to tell you a story." He said as he walked around to his chair on the other side of the desk. He sat down and took a deep breath. "There was a man and a woman, not much older than 18. They were best friends and they loved each other very much. Everybody could see that they were perfect for each other, except them. They done everything together. Grocery shopping, playing sports, go to work. Anything one did the other followed. If you saw one, you were almost guaranteed to see the other. You wouldn't even think in your wildest dreams that they'd ever separate. They'd kill for each other, fight for each other, risk for each other... Well anyway, they were at dinner one day and a man came in. He looked normal from what they could see but there was something about him that was a little off. Next thing you know, bam! All you hear are gun shots. The man immediately covered the woman with his body, hoping the gunman wouldn't hurt her, but the gunman came and saw the two huddled together. He pointed the gun at the man and smiled at him. The man closed his eyes and then heard a gun shot. The man opened his eyes again when he'd felt a liquid substance on his hands. The gunman had shot the woman and letting the man live." Cavanaugh closed his eyes and put his head down.

"Sir, with all do respect, why are you telling me this?" Jane asked.

Cavanaugh looked up at her. "Because life is too short to not tell someone you love them. That man is me, Rizzoli. That was my best friend he'd shot." Jane's eyes went big. "I can't tell you how much times I wanted to pick up my phone and call her to tell her I love her but I couldn't, because she was gone. She's the first I'd ever really loved."

"What does this have to do with me?"

Cavanaugh smiled. "How much do you love Dr. Isles?" Jane looked down and half smiled to herself.

"More than anything, sir." She looked back up at Cavanaugh with a grin on her face.

"Would you kill for her?"

"Without hesitation."

"Would you die for her?"

"Faster than you can blink."

"So why is she still considered only your best friend?" Cavanaugh asked sincerely.

Jane pressed her lips together and gathered her thoughts. "Because," she looked down once more. "she's too good for me." She looked up at Cavanaugh who didn't seemed shocked at Jane's answer. "Because she's straight. Because she's too perfect. Because she's just... I don't know what I would do if Maura walked out of my life because of my stupid decision." Jane admitted.

"As far as I can see, neither of you are walking out of each other's lives anytime next to forever." He smiled when Jane's expression brightened. "Look, Rizzoli. Everyone can see that you two are made for each other. Hell, a blind man can see it. Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel." Jane was lost in thought. "Because for all you know, the feelings might be mutual." Jane smiled at that last part. _The feelings mutual? Nah, that could never happen._ She thought to herself.

"But for all I know, it might not be." Jane looked down at the ground, again.

"You never know." Cavanaugh smiled when Jane looked up at him. "Forget all your fears, I wish I did. It's too late for me, but not for you." Jane looked at him with bright eyes. "Now get out of my office, Rizzoli. This isn't a therapy session." He joked. Jane got up off of her chair and made her way to the door before turning around to Cavanaugh.

"Thanks, boss." She smiled sincerely.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"Sorry about what happened, btw."

"Don't worry about it, he's still going to be behind bars."

There was a slight pause before Jane spoke again. "I meant to you, sir." Cavanaugh looked at her with a faint smile.

"Thanks." She was half way out the door before Cavanaugh called after her again.

"Rizzoli."

"Yes sir?" She stuck her head back through the door.

"You're still off this case." Cavanaugh said seriously. Jane let out a faint laugh.

"Yeah, I know." Jane closed the door and then made her way to the elevator to go to the morgue.


	4. I'm Your Bodyguard

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! It helps :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Should I? What if it ruins our friendship? What if she feels the same? What if she doesn't feel the same? God this woman is driving me crazy and she's not even here._ Jane's mind and heart raced as she stepped out of the elevator and into Maura's office.

"Maura?" She peeked out of the door way to notice that Maura wasn't there. She walked inside to see Maura's jacket hanging neatly on her chair. _Well she's at headquarters. _Jane thought as she walked around and observed Maura's office. "Maura?" She called again as she stepped into the morgue. Again, no answer. Jane started to get worried as she remembered Hoyt was still in the building. "Maura?!" Jane ran to the lab and saw Susie Chang looking through a microscope.

"Have you seen Maura?" Jane asked anxiously as she hustled to Susie.

"Uh yeah, she was here not too long ago." Susie said, looking up from her microscope.

"Do you know where she might've went?"

"No, sorry, I don't." Susie looked back down into her microscope. Without another word Jane bolted out of the lab and ran to the elevator, calling Maura's phone. It rang a couple of times before she collided hard with the medical examiner who was stepping out of the elevator.

"My God Maura, don't ever do that to me!" Jane yelled as she hung up her phone and hugged Maura so tightly that Maura thought she'd break her back.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in a rush." Maura said innocently.

"Not that! Where the hell were you?!" Jane pulled back to look Maura in her eyes.

"I was in the bathroom. Bunny pancakes weren't really good for my digestive system today." Maura let out a laugh but Jane kept staring at her. "Jane, are you okay?" Maura was getting worried that Hoyt might've did something to her. "It's Hoyt, isn't it. I heard he's here." Maura said as she grabbed Jane's hand and lead her to her office.

"You were in the bathroom?" Jane said finally as they both settled on the couch.

"Yes. I had to relieve myself and –"

"You were in the bathroom?" Jane asked again as if she couldn't believe Maura actually used the bathroom.

"Yes?" Maura said, confused. "What's gotten into you?" Maura looked into Jane's eyes and put her hand to her cheek. "Are you okay?" Jane put her hand to her cheek and settled it on Maura's hand.

"I'm fine. You were right, it's Hoyt." Jane pulled her head away from Maura's hand and got up. "Cavanaugh took me off the case. I'm on leave right now. I'm actually not suppose to be here." Jane looked down at her hands and started rubbing them.

"Why? What happened?" Maura asked curiously. When Jane didn't answer Maura put her hand on top of Jane's. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jane finally looked down at Maura. _God she's so beautiful._ Maura thought to herself as they made eye contact.

"He, uhh..." Jane sat back down next to Maura, keeping their hands together. "He... he kissed me." Jane said shamefully.

"He what?!" Maura shot up from her seat, breaking their hands apart and making Jane jump. "That son of a bitch put his lips on you?!" Maura didn't know whether she was jealous or angry.

"Uh, yeah.." Jane tried hard not to smile at the fact Maura just swore.

"How did he even get that close?!" Maura said furiously as she began pacing around the room, only something Jane would do.

"I was interrogating him and I guess I underestimated him. It was my fault." Jane said looking down. Maura paused before putting her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything that he does." Maura said as she sat back down. She lifted her hand that was on Jane's shoulder and put it back on Jane's chin to make her look at her. "You constantly blame yourself for things that aren't your fault and I hate it." She said seriously as she glided her hand up Jane's face and stroked away some of strands of hair, putting it behind her ear.

Jane took a few moments before she spoke. "Well it is my fault. If I hadn't leaned into him that close, he wouldn't have been able to kiss me. If he didn't kiss me, I wouldn't have been placed on leave. If I could just control myself, like Cavanaugh says, I wouldn't have punched him. Or actually, I wouldn't have went down into that basement that night." Jane lowered her voice into a whisper. "If I didn't go down into that basement, I probably wouldn't have reacted the way I did. I wouldn't know Charles Hoyt the way I do. I wouldn't have nightmares whenever I saw his face. I wouldn't be looking over my shoulder to see if he's following. Don't you understand, Maura? That was my fault." Jane put her head in her hands.

"What made you go down into that basement, anyway?" Maura asked curiously.

"There was a woman in trouble. I knew where she was, I knew where he was and without thinking, I went." Jane still didn't look up at Maura.

"You were just doing what any cop would do." Maura placed her hand on Jane's knee, hoping to comfort her.

"No, any cop with a brain would've called for back up. They would've followed procedure and they wouldn't have gotten hit over the head with a 2x4 and pinned to the ground with scalpels." Jane looked up at Maura. "Any other cop wouldn't have become a victim." Jane's eyes began to water with tears but she held them back.

"And that's what makes you the best detective anyone has ever seen." Maura smiled at Jane, trying to brighten up her mood only to make Jane more confused.

"So, because Hoyt made me a victim, I'm a great detective now. Gee, I'm so glad he did. I should do that more often." Jane said sarcastically.

"No," Maura sternly. "I'm saying that you're not like other people, Jane. You will stop at nothing to keep this community safe. Yes, it is quite scary sometimes but that's who you are. Action now, ask questions later. You follow your gut, which is something I can't do. I need physical evidence. Hard facts, but you, you just need your instincts. That's why you have so many arrests. That's why you're a damn good detective. And that's why I'm proud to call you my best friend." Jane's heart skipped a beat at the last part as she saw Maura smiling beautifully at her. _Best friend. That's it. Just friends._ Jane thought to herself as she saw the hazel eyes twinkling at her.

"Thanks, Maur." Jane smiled softly at the blonde.

"So, why are you here?" Maura asked, shocking Jane back to reality.

"What?" Jane said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, you said you were placed on leave, I was just wondering why you came down to the morgue. Or was that the reason?"

"Yeah... that was the reason." Jane said, chickening out on the real reason. _I came down here to tell you how I feel about you._ Jane thought to herself.

"Would you like me to keep you updated on the case? I will if you promise not to do anything." Maura said, smiling at her best friend.

"Uh, yeah, that'll... that'll be great. Thanks." Jane said as she got up to leave. She was half way out the door before she turned around to look at Maura who got up as well to walk to her desk. "Hey, Maur."

"Yes, Jane?" Maura turned, standing on the side of her desk.

"There's something else." Jane said as she walked to the medical examiner. "Hoyt, uhh... he mentioned you." Maura looked as if Jane just said she'd massacred an entire city.

"What?"

"He mentioned you. He talked about you, briefly." Jane began to feel her heart race, getting closer and closer to Maura. "I mean it was nothing but he just talked about your face and stuff..." Jane couldn't bring herself to say that he implied that he was going to rape her. "It wasn't much but it was enough to get me pissed. That's why I was leaning so close to him. And, other than the fact he'd kissed me, that's the reason why I'd punched and kicked him." Jane was now just as close to Maura as she was with Hoyt before he'd kissed her. "That's why I'm gonna stay here, with you. As long as this case is going on I'm not leaving your side. I don't care what Cavanaugh says." Jane cupped Maura's cheeks into her hands and absent mindedly kissed her forehead. "I don't know what I'd do if that bastard ever got a hold of you." Maura put her hands to Jane's and began stroking it with her thumbs.

"You'd do what you do best." Maura intertwined Jane's fingers with hers and let her free hand stroke Jane's cheek. "You'd find me."

"Damn right I would." Jane whispered. She gazed in Maura's eyes for a while then looked at her perfect lips. She so desperate to kiss her but didn't even get the chance to when she heard Korsak's voice.

"Woah, sorry, I'll come back later." Korsak said as he was standing at the door, his eyes big from shock.

"What is it?" Jane said through her teeth as she turned around, releasing her grip on Maura's hand.

"I heard what happened in interrogation." Korsak said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Good news travels fast." Jane said sarcastically as she walked to Korsak.

"You okay?" Korsak asked as he placed a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Got placed on leave though." Jane whacked Korsak in the shoulder playfully, making Korsak's hand fall from her shoulder. "Hey, don't look so worried. As long as you guys keep that son of a bitch behind bars and find his apprentice, I'll be fine." Jane said with a sincere smile. "But I might hang around to you know..." She glanced at Maura. "keep an eye on things." She said as she looked back at Korsak.

"Don't know if Cavanaugh will like that."

"Ah, we'll worry about that when the time comes but for now just keep it on the DL, alright?"

"I guess, Jane." Korsak looked at Maura. "You started the autopsy yet?" He said as he walked towards Maura.

"Just about to." Maura said with a smile and walked into the morgue knowing Korsak and Jane would follow.

"Jane," Korsak stepped in front of Jane as she was following Maura. "Look, I can understand why you wanna stay here but please, Cavanaugh said I was lead on this case and seeings how you're placed on leave, I think it'd be best if you stay away from the case as much as possible. I know what Hoyt does to you and I know the damages you could do if you were still on this case so please, some friendly advice, just don't get involved as much as possible."

Jane took a deep breath before she spoke. "Fine, but I'm gonna keep an eye on Maura. I'm not letting her out of my sight." Jane said as she sat down on Maura's desk, Maura in perfect view. "I'm not gonna leave BPD if that's what you're asking."

"No, I'm just saying, stay away from this case." Korsak said as he made his way into the morgue.

"Fine." Jane crossed her arms and listened to Korsak's request not to get involved and to stay away from the case.

Jane sat on Maura's desk for half an hour, watching her do the autopsy. Jane had never really watched Maura do the autopsy since she'd always have to go interrogate a suspect or go get a suspect but now she was watching her. Really watching her. She watched as Maura's hands so carefully made the incisions on the dead body. So precisely, so delicately. Jane found it so amazing how Maura spent so much time on one specific detail just so the autopsy could come out perfect, just like her. Her hands moved slowly across the body and her eyes so concentrated. Jane found it so mesmerizing. She'd never really appreciated the way Maura takes her time on an autopsy. She began to wonder what other amazing things Maura could do with her hands.

"Jane?" Jane shook her back to reality as Frost made his way into Maura's office. "What're you still doing here?"

"I'm keeping an eye out for Maura. You heard the way Hoyt was talking about her." Jane said as she hopped off the desk and walked towards Frost.

"Yeah, I understand. Cavanaugh might lose his marbles though, knowing your still here."

"Maura's almost done with the autopsy anyway. We should be outta here soon."

"We?" Frost gave Jane a little wink.

"Yes, we. Since I'm temporarily on leave, I'm her personal bodyguard." Jane said smiling.

"Please, you're her bodyguard even if you're not on leave." Jane smirked at his comment just as Maura made her way back into her office.

"Hello, Detective Frost." She said with a smile. "You're still here, Jane?" Maura asked in a surprised tone. She was so concentrated on the autopsy that she didn't even notice Jane stayed.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you. I'm staying by your side until this is all over." Jane replied.

Maura nodded. "Right, I forgot. Well, I'll finish up the autopsy tomorrow."

"It's fine, we already know who killed him anyway so there's no rush." Frost said.

"Don't jump to conclusions. Besides, Hoyt was behind bars when this happened, no?" Jane and Frost looked at each other with a 'she-has-a-point' look on their faces. "So I could possibly get something off of this poor man that Hoyt's supposed apprentice left on him. Autopsies are always important." Maura said sternly as she began to grab her things.

"You're right. Sorry, doc." Frost apologized. Maura let out a sigh.

"No it's fine. Sorry, I'm just... stressed." Maura said as she began to walk over to Jane and Frost. "Let's go." She put her hand on Jane's shoulder before making her exit to the elevator.

"Hoyt's still in the building. I went back to interview him and he began talking about Maura again." Frost whispered worryingly to Jane as she began to follow Maura. She turned around to listen. "We're keeping him here until this whole thing is over just so we can keep an eye on him, but I have a feeling his plan is already unfolding as we speak." Frost glanced at Maura. "That's why I came down here, to make sure she's okay."

"And that's why I'm still here, and I will stay by her side until I know she's safe." Jane said as she began to leave when the elevator came. Frost grabbed her hand and looked at her with worry.

"Protect her, Jane." Jane looked at the medical examiner, who was standing in the elevator waiting with a smile for them to come in, and smiled.

"With my life." Jane replied as Frost released her and made their way into the elevator.


	5. So Close

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! :) I kinda got carried away on the last part of this chapter. It was my first time writing that kinda stuff so bear with me. It's not that much, just experimenting.

* * *

"The hell you still doing here, Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh asked, as the three stepped out of the elevator, acting as if he was totally oblivious to Jane's little crush on Maura.

"I forgot some things and I guess I just lost track of time." Jane replied as they walked towards Cavanaugh.

"You're on leave. I better not see you in this building again." Cavanaugh gave Jane a wink and put his hand on her shoulder. "So don't let me see you." He whispered before he walked away. Jane looked over her shoulder and watched as Cavanaugh stepped into the elevator.

"Sure thing, boss." Jane said smiling, receiving a smile from Cavanaugh as well. She turned to Maura. "You wanna stop and get something to eat or just go straight to your house?"

"I'm exhausted. I think I'll just go home." Maura replied. "I'll be giving you my autopsy report tomorrow." She said to Frost.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Frost said as he was making his way to the exit but was stopped by Jane's hand.

"Uh, could you go wait for me by the car please, Maura?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Sure." Maura returned the smile 10 fold making Jane's heart skip a beat. "Goodnight, Detective Frost." She said leaving the two to talk.

Jane had silently signaled two uniformed officers to follow Maura and keep an eye out for her. As soon as Maura was out of earshot Jane began talking. "You said you think Hoyt's plan is unfolding as we speak," She moved towards the exit and glancing outside to see Maura having a conversation with one of the officers. "What do you mean by that?" Jane said, looking back at Frost.

Frost let out a sigh before he spoke. "He wanted to see you and when Korsak and I refused, he asked to see Maura." He saw Jane's jaw clench. "When we refused to let him see her too, he began saying that it's no use to keep him deprived of you two. He said he'll see you guys eventually in the near future." Jane could feel the heat of anger building inside her. "He said that you guys are so different," He let out a breath and glanced at the floor before speaking again. "he wants you two to have something in common."

"Over my dead body." Jane said through her clenched jaw, barely moving her mouth. "Thanks, Frost. I'll see you later." She patted him on the shoulder before exiting and quickly getting to Maura's side.

"Neurobiology is very fascinating." Maura said to the uniformed officers who looked confused as hell. Jane smiled and shook her head as she approached the medical examiner.

"Who told you that? A neurobiologist?" Jane said sarcastically with a smile wrapping her arm around Maura's waist. "Thanks guys, I got it from here."

"We know you do, Rizzoli." One of the uniformed officers replied with a wink as they walked away. Maura furrowed her brow.

"What does he mean by that?"

"Means I'm a damn good detective, get in the car." Jane said in a rush as she opened the door for Maura. Jane cautiously looked around as she walked to the drivers side and got in the car. She kept looking around before driving away.

It was quiet for a while before Maura began talking. "So what exactly did Hoyt say?" Jane didn't take her eyes off the road and acted as if Maura didn't say anything. "Jane?" Jane let out a big sigh before she began talking.

"It was nothing, really. He just said that he's been thinking about you and stuff. That's pretty much it." Jane still didn't take her eyes off the road.

"That's it? That's why you're not taking your eyes off me? Because he said he was thinking about me?" Maura raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Well, no." Jane took a glance at Maura before looking back at the road. "It was just his tone. I didn't like his tone."

"His tone?" Maura getting more confused.

"Yes, his tone." Jane gulped when she saw Maura crossing her arms.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Maura tilted her head more towards Jane.

_I love you, I can't live without you. I don't want Hoyt to get you. You're my life, my everything. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're google mouth turns me on. You're eyes do something to me that I can't understand. Your touch sends an electric feeling throughout my entire body. There aren't enough words, hell there aren't any words, to express how I feel about you. Please, be mine._ "No." was all Jane could offer to her.

The rest of the ride to Maura's house was silent. Jane and Maura often sat in silence without any awkwardness. It was completely natural. Silence or no silence, the two of them were just grateful they were with each other. Jane rushed to Maura's passenger door to open it for her then did the same for the front door.

"Well, home sweet home." Jane said as she leaned against the door to keep it open for Maura.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura said as she walked passed Jane, smiling at her.

"Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm staying here." Jane closed the door and leaned against the wall and smiled at Maura.

"I know, Jane." Maura made her way to the couch and put her legs comfortably underneath her before sitting. She patted it for Jane to come and sit. Jane walked over to the couch and sat a few inches away from Maura. "Tell me what's wrong." Maura said with pleading eyes as she took Jane's hands into hers. She could tell Jane's mind was very distracted and she wanted to know why. Jane leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath before she began talking.

"Hoyt, he... he's a monster. After that whole incident happened between me and Hoyt, Frost and Korsak went back to interview him and he told them that he wanted to see me," Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "but when they refused, he told them that uhh, he said that – I can't." Jane let out a breath. "Look Maura, there are some things I don't want to tell you, and that's only to protect you." Jane looked down at her hand Maura was holding and began playing with Maura's fingers. "It'll just get you worried and more stressed than you already are and I just can't do that to you. Let me handle it." Maura intertwined their fingers together when Jane looked up at her.

"Jane, you don't have to go through this alone. You don't have to go through anything alone. I'm here, and I will always be here. For you. Just like you're always there for me." Maura smiled when she saw Jane's face brighten slightly. "If you don't want to tell me, that's up to you." Maura brought her hand up and began stroking Jane's cheek. "But don't ever think that you have to handle things alone. I have and always will be here." Jane couldn't help but smile at her best friend. Her heart skipped a beat at every word that fell from Maura's lips. She wanted to tell Maura what Hoyt said, she knew Maura could take the truth and could handle herself, she just didn't want her to.

"And I will always be here for you." Jane fully turned her body to face Maura, letting Maura's hand fall into her own. "Even after this case, I will never leave you." Jane could feel her heart pounding in her chest so hard she thought it would break through her body. She looked down at Maura's lips. _Just do it, Rizzoli! She's right here, it's the perfect time. Do as Cavanaugh said, forget your fears. You almost forgot them in her office, what's the difference now? Do it! _Jane began to lean into Maura, not taking her eyes off her lips. Maura could feel the gesture and let her hand release Jane's and travel to the back of Jane's head, tangling her fingers in her hair. _Is she really doing this? God, please let her be doing this. Stay cool, Maura. Stay cool. Just go with it. _Maura brought her other hand slowly to Jane's face.

"Jane..." Maura whispered as they began to close the gap between their faces.

"Jane!" Maura and Jane immediately pulled back when they heard Angela's voice. "Oh my God! What the hell happened?!" Angela came through the door, slamming it on the way in. "You beat up a suspect?! You're on leave?! You – did I interrupt something?" Angela said as she noticed the two women blushing.

"No." Jane looked at Maura awkwardly. "What do you want, Ma?"

"I want to know what happened in that interrogation room!" Angela sat right next to Jane making her move closer to Maura which she didn't mind.

"Well, you said it, I beat up a suspect." Jane said, rolling her eyes.

"Since when did you lose control, huh? What if he or she comes after you?!"

"Well he did twice already so I really don't see the difference." Angela's face changed after hearing Jane's statement.

"Wait, was that... oh, Janie." Angela went in to hug Jane but Jane dodged her arms and got up off the couch.

"I'm fine, Ma. Now, stop worrying about me. Can you go?" Jane said a little too harsh than she intended. Angela got up and put her hand on Jane's face.

"You're my daughter, Jane. Telling me to stop worrying about you is like telling the sun not to be hot." Angela said sincerely. Jane let out a sigh of guilt.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm staying here till this case is over." With that, Angela patted Jane's cheek and began to walk away.

"Okay. You ladies have a good night." Angela said as she opened and walked out the door.

"Bye, Ma." Jane said, happy that her mother was leaving. She looked at Maura who was sitting on the couch, smiling up at her. "What?" Jane said smiling back.

"Nothing." Maura got up and kissed Jane on the cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight, Jane. I'll see you in the morning." She said in Jane's ear.

"Goodnight, Maur." Jane replied as she watched the medical examiner walk away. Jane turned when she heard Angela come back into Maura's house with her pillow and blanket. "Really?" was all Jane could offer before going into the guest bedroom, her mother not too far behind.

"C'mon now, Ma! I'm a homicide detective, I can take care of myself!" Jane said when her mother came into the room with her.

"I know that, but like I said, you're my daughter. I'm staying here whether you like it or not." Jane rolled her eyes but she was tired so she didn't fight back.

"Alright, whatever. I'm gonna take a quick shower." Jane moved to the bathroom and removed her clothes before stepping into the heated shower.

Jane let the water work out the knots in her back. Letting it burn her skin and her lips. She had never really thought about Hoyt kissing her until that moment. _He fucking kissed me. He actually fucking laid his nasty fucking lips on mines. _But then she began thinking about Maura and how he'd talked about her. _I can't let anything happen to her. _Jane began running the water through her hair and thought about how close she was to kissing Maura twice that day. Her core began throbbing. _She looked so beautiful. And she was gonna kiss me back! I know she was. God, imagine that. Maura kissing me. Her perfect lips making contact with mine. Her fingers intertwining in my hair. Her moaning my name. _She moaned unintentionally. She let her hand travel down her body, going to the spot where she needed the most attention. She began running her fingers through her wet folds. Her other hand grabbing her breast. "Maura..." She whispered to herself as she began to rub her fingers clockwise over her clit. She bit her lip, knowing her mom might hear her. "Maur..." She kept whispering to herself. She finally let her fingers dip in through her folds and let out a gasp. Her legs began shaking as she pumped her fingers in and out of her, her other hand kneading her breast. She stifled her moans as she leaned back on to the shower wall. "Maura, baby..." She wanted to scream her name so bad. She curled her fingers inside her and let her orgasm over wash her. "Mmm..." she squeezed her eyes tight, her mouth opened to gasp for air, her head leaned back against the wall as she rode out her orgasm, pumping her fingers slowly as it came to an end, not knowing Maura was doing the same thing.

Jane washed off the substances from her thighs and fingers then finished up her shower. She put on her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom.

"I thought you said a 'quick' shower." Angela said as she saw her daughter walking out of the bathroom.

"I lost track of time. Tired you know." Jane said as she made her way out of the bedroom hearing a "Where are you going?" from her mother as she did.

She walked to Maura's room and opened the door slightly to see the honey blonde preparing her bed.

"Oh, hello, Jane." Maura said with a smile.

"Hey, just came to check on ya." Jane said, opening the door wider. She watched as Maura slid into her bed.

"I'm fine." Maura paused for a while. "Would you like to sleep with me?" Jane's eye's widened. "I mean, you know since you're my bodyguard and all." Maura added, blushing.

"I would love to but –"

"Janie, where are you?!" Angela called from the guest bedroom.

"My mother wouldn't approve." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Maura said, angry at Angela at the moment. "Well, goodnight." She said with a smile.

"Goodnight." Jane began to close the door. "Oh, Maur," She peeked her head through the crack to see the doctor looking at her with a smile. "If there's anything, big or small, you know where I am, you know my name, just call me. I'll be there for you." Jane said smiling, closing the door when Maura nodded. Jane walked back into the guest room where Angela was laying in bed.

"You take so long." Angela said as Jane got into bed.

"If you don't like it then leave." Jane turned away from Angela and turned off the lamp.

"You know I won't do that." Angela turned as well and began to fall asleep. "Goodnight, Janie."

"Night." Jane said, wishing it was Maura and not her mother sleeping next to her.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think so far! :) Thank you for reading! :)


	6. Maura's New Assistant

**A/N:** I honestly didn't know what angst was until Vonondafic said something about it and I looked it up. I know, kinda dumb. But yes, later, perhaps soon, this story will probably be angst and I'm terribly sorry for those of you who don't like angst. Please, if you have any tips for me it would be much appreciated.

But anyway, thank you for all the reviews! This is just a short chapter I needed to get out of my system before I went to bed. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Isles." Susie Chang greeted Maura as she walked through the door the next day. Maura sat on her chair looking at her paper work when she heard the young criminalist speak.

"Hello, Senior Criminalist Chang. How are you this morning?" Maura looked up with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm fine. There's a man waiting for you and – oh my God!" Susie jumped when Jane reached out from the couch and tugged at her hand as she walked towards the medical examiner. "Oh, Detective Rizzoli. You startled me. I didn't see you there." She put her hand to her chest and felt her heart beating hard and fast. Jane laughed hard as she saw Susie shaking. "Wh-what're you doing here? Aren't you on leave?" Susie was still shaking from the sudden intrusion of her bubble space.

"Just keepin' an eye on Maura. You okay? Didn't mean to scare you." Jane said through her slight laughter as she got up from the couch and cleared her throat as she looked at Maura who had a disapproving look on her face.

"Jane, you really scared her." Maura said as she got up from her desk. Everyone knew what had happened in the interrogation room yesterday and knew that Jane wasn't suppose to be in the office until the case is over. Then again, no one should assume Jane would listen to the rules. Maura walked over to Susie, who still had her hand over her chest, and placed a light hand on her back.

"Sorry." Jane said, her voice filled with guilt. Then she remembered what Susie began saying before she scared her. "Wait, a man? What man? Is it Hoyt?!" Jane started to make her way passed Susie and Maura until Maura stepped in front of her.

"No, uh, it's Maura's new assistant. He came in this morning." Susie replied, finally calming down.

"Assistant? What does Maura need an assistant for?" Jane said curiously.

"Lt. Cavanaugh said that Dr. Isles could use the extra help with the autopsy and paperwork and what not so he requested for an assistant."

"Oh that's right! I remember him telling me that. I told him it was not necessary. Why did he still get me one?" Maura said in confusion.

"Don't know but he's here. He's waiting upstairs for you." Susie said as she made an exit out of Maura's office.

Jane placed the back of her hand over Maura's chest, stopping her from going upstairs. She felt the anger building up. _Assistant? More like assassin! I can't go upstairs and I can't leave Maura but I need to check this guy out._ Jane thought to herself as she pulled out her phone. She didn't want Maura to go by herself and she knew Cavanaugh wouldn't approve of seeing Jane at the precinct so she decided to call one of the few people she trusted to keep Maura safe. "Hey, Korsak, mind doing me a favor?"

"If it has nothing to do with tellin' ya what's going on in the case, sure."

"Yeah, Maura's coming up stairs to meet her new assistant and I was wondering..."

"Gotchya. Tell Dr. Isles I'll be waiting for her at the elevator. I won't let her out of my sight." Korsak said as he began walking to the elevator.

"Thanks, Korsak."

"No problem." Korsak and Jane hung their phones. Jane turned to Maura and looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"It's just a coincidence, Jane." Maura said, knowing why Jane looked so worried.

"I don't believe in coincidences." Jane said as she grasped Maura's hand and led her to the elevator. "Korsak is waiting for you upstairs. So is your new 'assistant'." She said with air quotation marks. Maura nodded her head and made her way into the elevator, looking at Jane as she pressed the up arrow. Jane didn't know it but Maura was just as scared as she was. With all that was going on with Hoyt and then all of a sudden getting a new assistant, Maura knew something fishy was going on. "Be safe, Maur." was Jane's last words as she watched the elevator doors close.

"I will." Maura said with a smile as the space between the doors got smaller. _Hoyt comes back and I conveniently get a new assistant? I seriously want to know what Jane isn't telling me. She thinks that telling me will stress me out but not telling me is stressing me out enough. I need to get a hold of myself._ Maura thought as the elevator went up. Her palms began to sweat and her heart began to race. She wouldn't be surprised if she saw Hoyt standing there. She was so lost in thought that the elevator 'ding' made her jump.

"Woah, you okay, doc?" Korsak said as he noticed the uneasy doctor.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Detective Korsak. Now," Maura stepped out of the elevator. "Where's my assistant?"

"He's over there." Korsak pointed to a tall scrawny young man, not older than 40 but not younger than 30, who had his golden brown hair slicked back, a little mustache and wore a suit similar to Jane's. "His name is Christopher Hodges, 32. He just finished medical school." Korsak said as they both walked over to the brown haired man. Maura thought he was handsome. He had brilliant blue eyes and high cheek bones, just like Jane.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Maura Isles." Maura offered a hand to Christopher which he gladly accepted.

"Wow, you're gorgeous!" His jaw dropped as he looked at the medical examiner up and down. He coughed, realized what he just said. "I mean – uhh, hi. I'm Christopher James Hodges. People just call me CJ. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Isles." He said, still shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Christopher James." Maura began feeling uncomfortable as Christopher kept shaking her hand. His palms were getting sweaty and he kept awkwardly smiling at her. "May I have my hand back, please?" Maura said as she gently pulled her hand away.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Gosh, I'm so sorry! I just get really nervous when I see a beautiful woman such as yourself." Maura's raised her eyebrows in impression as he awkwardly, again, realized what he said. "I mean – oh this is so not going well." He began fiddling with his fingers. "I-I know you're my boss and all but... gosh, you're beautiful." It wouldn't have been awkward if he had said the words smoothly and said it with confidence. He began inching his way towards the doctor but was block by Korsak.

"And I'm Detective Vince Korsak." Korsak said with a fake smile as Christopher bumped into him. Christopher's smile went down slightly. "What? You don't think I'm beautiful?" Maura let out a chuckle through her lips as Christopher stood there speechless.

"No. No I think you're very beautiful!" Christopher said in confidence but looked around the room as he realized he just called another man beautiful, watching Maura and Korsak's jaws drop. "I mean – I'm not good at this!" Christopher began tearing up. _What a wimp! _Korsak thought to himself as he saw Christopher wipe away some of the tears.

"Good at what?" Maura gently placed her hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Interacting with people. I'm just not the type to be social, you know?" Christopher looked up at Maura with desperation in his eyes.

"Oh, Christopher." Maura embraced him into a hug and patted his back. Christopher's expression, however, changed drastically as he looked at Korsak. He smirked at the detective and lowered his head on to Maura's shoulder and made his eyes look devilishly at Korsak. Korsak then furrowed his brow with concern and anger and pulled Maura away from Chris. "What? What is it?"

"You look at me like that again, kid, and I'll hit you so hard your eyes will fall to your ass!"

"Look at you like what, detective?" Christopher said innocently. "I don't know what he's talking about." Christopher turned to Maura and began to cry again but this time Maura didn't hug him. She wanted to keep an eye on him because even though he's a nice guy, she trusted Korsak more than she trusted him. Hell, she didn't even know Christopher.

"Well, let's go back to my office and see what you can do on your first day, shall we?" Maura said with slight gentleness and cautiousness. Although she was around a lot of police officers only one could make her feel truly safe, and she knew was downstairs waiting for Maura. Maura began walking to the elevator. As she turned her back Christopher turned and looked at Korsak with a devilish smirk.

"Shut it, old man." He said before he followed Maura.

"Oh! I have to get that autopsy report!" Korsak said as he followed Christopher and Maura into the elevator.

"I-I can bring it up to you." Chris said innocently as Korsak stepped into the elevator.

"Nah, I think I'll accompany you guys." Maura sighed in relief that Korsak followed them into the elevator. "So, how is your day going, Dr. Isles?" Korsak asked after a few moments of silence as the elevator moved down.

"Quite lovely, thank you, and yours?" She replied sweetly.

"Oh it's going great. Same ole, same ole." He replied laughing as the elevator doors opened. Maura and Christopher stepped out of the elevator but Korsak didn't follow, knowing Jane was there.

"You comin?" Christopher asked.

"Nah, on second thought, I think I should leave you three alone." Korsak smiled as the elevators door closed.

"Three?" Christopher said out loud to himself as he walked into the office to follow Maura. He couldn't help but watch as she walked around her desk and sat in her chair. He kept looking at her legs and her breasts. His penis was getting erect right then and there and then got harder when she looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and bit his lip seductively as he started to walk over to Maura. He looked around the room to see they were the only two there so he began to take off his blazer and tossed it on to the couch. He started getting closer to Maura but then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a dark rough husky voice behind him that sent chills down his spine.

"Yeah, three." Jane stood between the back of the door and the wall and pushed the door closed with a smirk as Christopher turned around, clearly hearing what he said to himself outside of the door and seeing what he was trying to do. She didn't like him already. She knew she couldn't trust him. He gulped hard as her dark brown eyes pierced through his own.

"Uh, hi?" He said nervously as he put his hand behind his head. Christopher obviously wasn't the innocent guy Maura thought he was but he couldn't help but be very afraid of Jane.

"What's up?" She said as she looked at him up and down, raising one eyebrow as she looked at his boner. She crossed her arms in amusement and pushed her hips forward as she began to walk towards him.

"I – uh, I'm Maura's new, uh ass... – assistant! Yes, Maura's assistant." He couldn't help but feel pricks go down his back as Jane stared him down and walked towards him. Maura couldn't help but smile at the effect Jane was having on him. She loved when Jane got all protective. Her eyes darkened and her voice got huskier making it very hard for Maura to concentrate.

"Well, nice to meet you, Maura's new ass." Jane smirked as she saw sweat droplets fall from his forehead. "I mean assistant." She leaned forward to his face and he gulped, losing his breath and possibly his heartbeat. "If I ever see that thing around her again," She glanced down at his erect penis. "and see you actually trying to do something about it, I'm going to chop it off and stuff it down your throat." She breathed into his face, her voice rough and low. She smirked as she backed away.

"Uh, I'm sorry. It just happens randomly." His voice was shaking.

"Yeah, when you're going through puberty." Jane said as she walked towards Maura. She placed a hand on Maura's shoulder and bent over to whisper in her ear. "I'll be right back. I left my keys in the bathroom." Jane said gently and let her hand slip across the back of Maura's neck as she stood straight, sending goosebumps everywhere on Maura. She didn't take her eyes off of Christopher until she was out of the room.

"Who-Who was that?" Christopher stuttered, still shaken from Jane's gaze and voice.

"My bodyguard." Maura said with a smirk as she looked down at the paperwork on her desk.

* * *

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! :)


	7. Not As Smart As You Think

**A/N: **Hope this chapter satisfies. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Jane strutted back into the room a few minutes later to see Christopher sitting on the couch, far away from Maura as possible.

"You learn fast." Jane said as she walked passed him. She placed her keys on the table and sat down on the chair in front of him. He could feel his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. "So," Jane began. "Why did you take this job? Just curious." Jane leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms.

"Well, I uh" Christopher gulped. He didn't know what it was about Jane that made him scared. Was it her voice? Her eyes? Her swagger? He just couldn't figure it out. "I want to become a medical examiner so I might as well learn from the best." He smiled at Maura who was looking down at her paperwork on her desk. With Jane around Maura never kept her guard up. Jane cleared her throat and made Chris look back at her instantly.

"That's fascinating." Jane said in a monotoned voice. She leaned forward and put her forearms on her thighs. "So it has nothing to do with the fact that Maura is hot?" She raised one eyebrow.

"N-no! I didn't even know what she looked like!" Christopher said in a high pitched voice that made both Maura and Jane giggle. Jane settled down and got serious again.

"You know who Charles Hoyt is?" This caught Christopher off guard.

"Who?"

"Charles Hoyt." Jane didn't waste anytime. If someone was going to Maura's assistant then she needed to know that they didn't have any intention to hurt her.

"No." Christopher said seriously has he leaned back on the couch. Jane noticed that something changed in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me." She said through her teeth as she got up. Maura looked up from her desk to see Jane standing over Christopher, her face twitching with anger.

"Jane, he said he doesn't know." Maura said calmly as she got up. She knew Jane was going to do something that might make her lose her job.

"You know that's bullshit, don't you?" Jane whispered to Christopher's now smirked face. "You're terrible at lying." Maura stopped in her tracks as she watched Chris' innocence leave his face. "Really? He sent you? Someone who can't keep it in his pants?" Jane leaned into his face. "You're probably the worst apprentice he had so far." Christopher got up, still inches away from Jane's face, but she didn't back down. He tried his best not to look afraid of Jane, which he was doing a pretty good job at. Maura began to go back behind her desk to call security.

"I said no, Detective." He breathed into Jane's face. They stayed face to face for a few minutes before Korsak and Frost came through the door.

"What's going on?" Frost said, confused.

"Just getting to know Maura's new assistant." Jane said, still staring at Christopher. She turned around to Frost and Korsak and smirked. She saw that Korsak had his hand ready to grab his gun and smiled. "Guys this is,"

"Not Christopher Hodges." Korsak said.

"What?" Jane turned for a split second to look at Korsak and Frost and Christopher used it as an opportunity to grab her by her neck.

"Do it and I'll break her neck right now!" Christopher yelled as Frost and Korsak brought out their guns. Jane tried breaking free but he began to tighten around her neck, making it hard to breathe. "You're smart, Detective, I'll give you that." He whispered in Jane's ear. "How does it feel, huh?" Maura watched in fear as Jane struggled to breathe.

"Great." Jane said through her strangled voice. "Y-You didn't even..." She gasped for air. "...get to..." She began to close her eyes as she saw a blur.

"Stop! Please!" Maura cried. Jane actually forgotten Maura was in the room. It was then when she heard Maura's voice she found the strength again to fight back. She began to viciously pull herself out of Christopher's arms, not succeeding.

"Shut up! Or you're next!" Christopher yelled at Maura. He looked over to Korsak and Frost who had their guns out and pointed at him. "Go ahead, shoot me." He held Jane closer. "It's either I kill this bitch or you do." Jane didn't stop fighting. She kicked her legs in the air, making Christopher stumble backwards. "The odds of them shooting you than me is 100 out of a 100. So once they shoot you," He leaned closer to Jane's ear. "He'll rape her." Jane opened her eyes and twitched her face as she bent forward.

"No!" Jane reached behind to his back and swung him forward. Chris landed on the ground, Jane falling on top of him. She elbowed him in his face, making his nose break. Korsak, Frost and Maura were standing there in shock. Jane then picked Christopher off the floor and slammed him against the window, making it shatter. "He won't lay a hand on her." She whispered through her clenched teeth. Christopher wasn't expecting her sudden gain of strength. For once, ever since he got a hold of Jane, he looked scared. His eyes were big in shock and he gulped hard as she whispered darkly into his face. "You think you're so tough. You weren't even here for an hour and we figured it out. Tell Hoyt he's not as smart as he thinks, hiring a dumbass like you." She kicked him in his groin and uppercut him in his face. She smirked at the man who fell to the ground. "Cuff him." She said as she backed away for Frost and Korsak.

"It's either Hoyt it slipping, or we're just getting better." Frost said to Jane as he cuffed Christopher. "You're under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..." Frost said as he took Christopher out of the office. Jane walked over to Maura and held her in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked as she cupped Maura's face and bringing it to hers.

"Me? You're the one who got choked." Maura said as she stroked Jane's hands. Jane just smiled and looked at Korsak.

"How'd you know he wasn't who he said he was?" Jane asked as she brought her hands down from Maura's face and walked over to Korsak.

"Ran the name, nothing came up. Dusted the finger prints on the front desk, got a hit." Korsak said simply.

"Who is he then?" Jane asked.

"His name is Christopher James, but his last name isn't Hodges." Korsak began looking concerned.

"What's his last name?"

"Hoyt." Jane and Maura's eyes went big at Korsak's words. "Christopher James Hoyt. He's Hoyt's son, Jane."

Jane looked back at Maura and then back at Korsak. "Wha – How... who in the right mind would have a child with Hoyt?!" Jane yelled.

"I don't know, Janie. Why don't you ask him." Korsak said.

"I will." Jane said as she made her way to the door and then looked back at Maura. "I'll be right back." Maura nodded and Jane made her way to the elevator, Korsak not too far behind. "Cover for me." She said as she and Korsak stepped into the elevator.

"Janie, I – "

"Please." She pleaded. He looked at her sincere eyes and nodded. He knew it wasn't a good idea but Jane looked like she needed it. "Thank you. Get that bastard in interrogation."

"Got it."

Jane hid in the girls bathroom for 5 mins before Korsak knocked on the door telling her that he's in interrogation.

"Is that lavender I smell?" Hoyt said with a smirk as Korsak and Jane walked through the interrogation room. She rolled her eyes as she walked up to the table. She began to feel uneasy, as if something was happening right in front of her and she couldn't do anything to stop it

"5 mins, Jane." Korsak whispered as they sat down. She smirked and looked at Hoyt.

"We met your son. He's quite a dumbass if you ask me." Jane said looking at Hoyt.

"Ah, yes. Christopher. I recently named him after you, you know. James."

"Me? I didn't even know you when he was born. I wasn't even a cop when he was born."

"When he visited me, I told him to change his middle name for me. He listened." He smirked at Jane, who rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I feel so honored." Jane said sarcastically.

"You should." Hoyt leaned back in his chair. "His mother didn't know who I was." Hoyt smiled devilishly at the memory.

"So what? Rape gone wrong?" Jane said leaning on the table.

"You could say that." He smirked at her. "She gave up the baby, smart woman."

"So how do you know he's your son if she gave him up and didn't know who you are?" Jane couldn't shake the feeling and began to knead her hands. He smirked at her.

"Well, I found the little orphanage he was staying at and told them that's my son. Did a DNA test and voila, Daddy's here." He half smiled at Jane's disgusted face.

"So you raised him?" Jane asked. "Until you got imprisoned." She added.

"Ah, yes. His mother was my first you know. She was quite beautiful and intelligent." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well your son is ugly and dumb. He couldn't even do his job." Jane got up and began walking to the door.

"Really? I think he did well." Hoyt smirked as he saw Jane turn around.

"What are you talking about?" Jane felt a lump in her throat and her heart began to race.

"He got you up here, didn't he?" Jane's heart fell to her stomach as she ran out of the interrogation room. She began hitting the elevator button rapidly and sprinted inside as soon as it opened. Korsak ran into elevator just in time before it closed.

"What's he talking about, Janie?" Korsak asked as she waited in front the door, waiting for it to open.

"He-he knew I wasn't going to leave her. He knew!" She punched the door in anger. "He has two apprentices, Korsak." Korsak's eyes went big when he realized what Jane was talking about. "Dammit!" She screamed. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she grabbed Korsak's gun from his holster and ran out into Maura's office. "Maura?!" She pointed the gun around the room and saw Maura's chairs kicked down and lamp on the ground. She ran into the autopsy room to find a scalpel on the floor and things out of place. Her eyes began to tear out of anger and guilt. She put her hands to her head and looked around some more, hoping that she was wrong.

"Janie," Korsak called from the office. She ran inside to see him holding a note and a scared look in his eyes. She took the note and clenched her jaw.

_Not a very good bodyguard, huh. You're not as smart as you think, Detective. _Her hands shook as she read the note, letting the tears fall freely now. "Fuuuuck!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews, please! :) Thank you for reading!


	8. Another Side To Jane

Jane crumpled the note in her hand as she screamed her head off, letting the tears viciously fall from her eyes. _I should've been here! I should've stayed with her!_ She thought to herself as she cried. "Maura..." She whispered to herself. She squeezed her eyes tight and gasped for air. Her heart hurt so much, she didn't know if she could survive the guilt and the pain.

"C'mon, Janie. It's going to be –" Korsak tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" Jane got up and looked at Korsak. She cocked his gun and pointed it at him with one hand. "Why didn't you tell me to stay with her?!" Jane screamed at him. "Why didn't you tell me you got it?! That you can question Hoyt?! Huh?!"

"Because you –" Korsak held his hands up in surrender. Never has he seen Jane like this.

"Exactly. Because of me." Jane lowered her voice. She let out a guilty laugh. "Because of fucking me." She clenched her jaw and looked at Korsak with pain in her eyes. She didn't even bother with the tears falling down her face. Korsak didn't know what to say. He was both shocked and scared. Jane could pull the trigger at any moment.

"Jane," Korsak began walking cautiously towards her. His hands were still up. "Don't let him get to you. This wasn't your fault. And even if it is, you're a damn good detective." Jane rolled her eyes as Korsak came closer to her. "You'll find her" Jane furrowed her brow at Korsak's words.

"I'll find her." Jane said aloud.

"Yes. You'll find her. If no cop can do it, you can. You can, Jane." Korsak put his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I'll find her." Jane whispered to herself.

"_You'll do what you do best. You'll find me."_

"Damn right I will." Jane said out loud to herself as she played Maura's words in her mind. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered Maura's hand intertwining with hers. She remembered how close they were, how they could've kissed. She wanted it back. She wanted Maura back. She knew she could breakdown and scream at herself for leaving Maura anytime she wanted to, but now was not the time. She lowered the gun and looked at it for a moment then gave it to Korsak. "I want that damn security video outside this morgue." Jane said sternly. She immediately went into cop mode. "See if you can find any witnesses to what happened." Jane went around Maura's desk and looked through her paperwork. Korsak smiled slightly at Jane's actions. She furrowed her brow. "Autopsy report is missing." Jane stood straight and looked at Korsak. "Solve this case. Find the wife. Do whatever you can." Jane came back to the front of Maura's desk and began looking around. "There was something in the autopsy report, I know it." She looked inside the morgue at the body. She noticed something red behind the table. She walked inside and looked down. It was one of Maura's heel. She wanted to pick it up but she knew she couldn't. "Maura's definitely not here." The words bitter in her mouth.

"What do you think was in that autopsy report?" Korsak said as he walked in the morgue. Jane stood up and looked at the body.

"I don't know." She turned to Korsak. "Do as I said, solve this case." She pointed to the body. "This case." She walked over to Korsak. "Hoyt is behind both cases, solve one and we'll probably solve the other." She walked passed him.

"Where are you going?" Korsak asked as he followed her to the elevator.

"To the same bastard that took me away from Maura."

"Hoyt?"

"Yes. Christopher Hoyt." Jane replied as they were about to step into the elevator. "Wait." She stuck her hand out. She had a feeling not to take the elevator. "He knows me." Jane whispered as the elevator doors began to close.

"What?"

"Let's take the stairs." Jane said as she pulled Korsak towards the stairs.

"Why?" Korsak asked, and right on cue the power went down.

"That." She said as she sprinted towards the stairs, Korsak not too far behind. He didn't know how she does the thing she does but he's sure glad she does it.

As they got to their destination Jane viciously pushed the door open to find a few officers injured and others running out the door. "Son of a bitch!" Jane said as she ran to Frost who was running to Frankie who was on the ground. "What happened?!" She said as she stroked Frankie's face. Korsak came behind them, breathless from all the running.

"He was shot." Frost replied as he unbottoned Frankie's shirt.

"I – I'm fine. Not as bad as last time." Frankie said as he painfully tried to get up.

"Well that's good news." Jane said, slightly sarcastically, as she pushed Frankie down. "How'd this happen?"

"Don't know. Everything just went black, few gun shots went off. If I didn't hide behind my desk, I probably would've gotten shot." Frost replied. "It was like a massacre." Jane looked up at Frost and clenched her jaw.

"Where's Hoyt?" Jane asked.

"In interrogation still, I believe."

"Charles Hoyt?"

"Yes." Frost said. Jane patted her brother's stomach gently and got up.

"How much do you wanna bet he's not there?" Jane asked Korsak as she made her way to the interrogation room. She looked at him before she opened the door. She smirked at the sight she saw.

"Hello, Christopher." Jane said as she approached the table.

"Hello, Jane." Christopher said in a tone so Hoyt-like.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jane asked.

"Daddy got me out." Christopher said with a smirk. "He said you'd be coming for him and figured you'd like my face instead."

"I'm guessing your 'daddy' told you about me."

"Of course. He has to tell me of the lovely Detective I changed my name for."

"Where is your father?" Jane said as she leaned on the table with a fake smile on her face.

"I don't know." Christopher smirked at Korsak. "Hey, old man." Korsak didn't respond.

"You think you're funny?" Jane's fake smile faltered. "You think just because you're the spawn of Charles Hoyt that we're scared of you?" She leaned in to Chris' now scared face. "We aren't afraid of you." She said in a low whisper. "You're nothing like your father." Christopher's jaw clenched. He didn't know what to say. "I'm going to ask you again. Where is your father?" Jane kept her voice low.

"I said I don't –"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Jane slammed on the desk scaring Christopher and Korsak. She took a breath to calm down. "I see it in your eyes." Jane began to sound sincere. "You know where he is, you know what he's going to do, just tell me..." Jane was about to tear. "Please." Korsak looked at Jane with shock and so did Christopher. Jane was always hard during interrogation if she believed the suspect was guilty. She never said 'please' to suspects, she always had a way of getting them to talk without having to.

Christopher started to feel sympathetic towards Jane. He knew she was right. He wasn't like Charles Hoyt. For one, Hoyt wasn't scared of Jane like he was. And for two, he wasn't evil. He couldn't be no matter how hard he wanted to be. He took a gulp before he began speaking.

"I don't know. All he told me was to make you mad so that you'd come up here and question him." Christopher said truthfully. "He knew you'd run my name or my prints and knew you were going to go crazy." Jane clenched her jaw. She didn't like the fact Hoyt knew her so well. "I'm sorry." Korsak and Jane's face changed at Christopher's last words.

"What?" Jane asked. She knew he wasn't like his father but she wasn't expecting him to be so sympathetic.

"I'm sorry." Jane's face looked confused. "For being involved. I know how much you must love your girlfriend and I didn't mean to take her away from you." Christopher said sadly. "She really is beautiful. You're really lucky."

"She's not my girlfriend." Jane whispered sadly as she looked down. She began fidgeting her hands.

"Could've fooled me." Christopher replied. Jane looked up with her eyes at Christopher, keeping her head down. She didn't reply back to him. "She may not be your girlfriend but I can tell how much you love her." Chris began to tear as he saw a tear falling down Jane's face. "And thanks to me, she's gone. I-I'm so sorry." Jane was shocked by Christopher's sincereness and change of heart.

"Well maybe you can help me find her." Jane lifted her head to look at Christopher.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My dad will kill me." Christopher said. He hung his head low. "I-I only helped him because he scares me. He threatened me. But the funny thing is I always wanted to be like him. Strike fear into peoples hearts just by my name. Life would be so much easier. Nobody would mess with my dad. Not even the cops."

"But you aren't like your father." Jane replied. "You actually have a heart." Chris looked up at Jane. His bottom lip quivered.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why'd you do it? Why didn't you just tell us, tell me, what he was planning to do? I know you're afraid of him but you were safe before all this happened. You're record is clean. We could've protected you."

"Just like you protect Dr. Isles?" Christopher realized this wasn't the best reply when he saw Jane's face twitch. "Sorry, I mean –"

"No, you're right. I deserve that." Jane interrupted. "But why did you visit Hoyt in his cell? You could've had your own life. He wasn't getting out anytime soon." Christopher looked down.  
"Because... he's my dad." He looked back at Jane with sadness in his eyes. Although he was very afraid of his father, Christopher loved him anyway. Jane just nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying you're sorry, we get it." Jane said as she got up.

"No, you don't." Jane turned her head to Christopher. "My dad, he was responsible for this black out. He was responsible for cops getting shot. He got away."

"We know that Christopher." Jane said as she grabbed the door handle.

"But did you know Dr. Isles was still here?" Jane's head turned to Christopher. Her heart dropped into her stomach. "Yeah," Christopher's voice was shaking. "His apprentice had her in a van. I was just suppose to distract you while my father and his apprentice got away." Jane was furious.

"And you only tell me this now?!" Jane ran to Christopher and grabbed his collar and began shaking him viciously. "So what, was that all bullshit you just told me?! Huh?! About wanting to help me?!"

"No, I –"

"I could've saved her! I could've got Hoyt before he got away! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Jane, you're lucky he even told you at all." Korsak said calmly. "He's just trying to help."

"I am. Please, I'm sorry. But like I told you before, he's my dad." Jane released her grip on Christopher and took a deep breath.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Jane wanted to break down so badly. "Do you know who his apprentice is?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please! I will get on my knees and beg you if I have to. Who is your father's apprentice?" Jane literally got on her knees, shocking both Korsak and Christopher. "Please." Jane started to tear. "You said it yourself, you're not like your father. Please don't be like him now."

"Detective, I –"

"Have you ever loved anybody?" Jane asked. She rested her butt on her calves.

"No, I don't think I have." Christopher answered. "My father wouldn't allow it." Jane looked down and half smiled.

"You're lucky." She looked back up at Christopher who looked confused. "You have no idea what it's like to have someone constantly on your mind. To stay up at night thinking about them, about the little things they did throughout the day. Just little things. Like smile or laugh or even look at you. You have no idea what it's like to just look at a person and feel as if you're on top of the world. Like you can jump at any moment with no fear because you know you're flying." Jane couldn't hold her tears back as her voice started to shake. "You have no idea what it's like to want to give up everything just for that one person. I can't tell you what it's like to be in love because there are no words to describe it. But I will tell you it's pure torture. To have a person having control over your thoughts and your feelings. It's like giving them a loaded gun and letting them point it at your head and trusting them not to pull the trigger. It's completely dumb. And I hate it! I hate it when I get butterflies and I get all weak. I hate it when I can't concentrate because Maura is in the room or because I just can't stop thinking about her, which is pretty much all the time. I hate wanting to give up everything for her. But the thing I hate the most is that I don't hate it. I love it. I love making Maura smile. I love hearing her voice. I love the butterflies I get. I love when my knees get weak or my heart skips a beat when she smiles at me. I love the fact that I'm in love with her. And as much as it irritates me, I wouldn't have it any other way." Jane bit her lip as she tried to collect herself. "Please, I'm seriously begging you at this point. I hate begging and I hate being weak, but this is the woman I love that we're talking about and if that means I have to beg you then so be it. If that means I have to get you a million dollars, I'll rob a bank right now. If that means I have to visit you in your cell for the rest of my life, I'll move next door to the prison and visit you every damn hour. If that means risking my life and dying for her, I will dig my own grave. Just please, who is your father's apprentice? And where are they?" Korsak couldn't believe that the all mighty Jane Rizzoli was on her knees begging. He knew she loves Maura, he just didn't know how much.

Christopher looked at Jane's red watery eyes and looked at her quivering lip.

"Please, Christopher. I don't know what I'd do if I lose her." Jane said softly as she sniffled.

"Dr. Isles is running a DNA test, is she not?" Jane furrowed her brow at Christopher's words.

"Yeah, but the results aren't back yet."

"Get the results before my father does. He already has her autopsy report."

"Why?"

"Because his apprentice is in there." Christopher stood up. "That's all I can tell you, I'm sorry Detective." He walked towards the door but then looked back at Jane who was still on her knees, gazing at the ground. "NGH 607" Jane turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"That's one of the license plate to the van they're using. They have many different ones but that's one of them." Korsak stepped in front of Christopher as he tried to make his way through the door.

"Didn't think we'd let you go that easy, did ya?" Korsak said to Chris.

"I can help you. Let me go and I'll call you as soon as I find my father."

"No. Hoyt knows I wouldn't let you go. He'll get suspicious. I know he has a breakout plan for you." Jane said as she got up from the floor.

"Yeah, he does."

"Then let him break you out." Jane said. "And then let him take me to Maura."


	9. Misguidance

"You do realize I don't know when he's planning to break me out, right?" Christopher said as Jane walked towards them. "It could be days, weeks, months even!" Jane's heart started to pound. "You don't know what he'll be doing to her in the mean time! I know you know my father. He's evil. You can't just sit back and let him torture her!" Jane slammed her hand against the wall.

"I said let him break you out. I didn't say we'd sit back and wait. There's no way in hell I'm going to wait. We'll do everything we can to find Maura, and if he so happens to break you out in the mean time, then we'll just follow his lead." Jane walked through the door way. "Besides," She turned around after she'd realized something. "How did you plan on finding your father without having any knowledge as to where he is?" Jane asked.

"I'm his son. I'd find a way." Christopher said sternly.

"Liar. You know where he is." Jane's voice got low and brutal. "You know exactly where he is." She walk up to him and leaned into his face. "Where is he?" She said slowly. Christopher gulped hard.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Liar!" Jane screamed. "You know where his is! I know you do!" Christopher put his head down.

"I can't –" Before Chris could finish his sentence Jane punched him square in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"You can't? Why? Because your father will kill you?" Jane knelt down to meet Christopher's gaze.

"Yes! You don't understand!" Christopher yelled back at Jane. Jane leaned into his face with an evil angry look.

"No, you don't understand." Jane's voice was raspier than usual. "I won't give your father a chance to kill you." Christopher slightly smiled. "Oh, don't flatter yourself." Christopher stopped smiling. Jane's breathing got heavy as her blood started to boil. "Your father just took the one person I love more than anything. I swear if he hurts her," Her eyes darkened as she breathed into Chris' face. "I'll torture him to hell." She grabbed Chris' collar. "So trust me, he won't kill you. But if Maura dies in this process." She leaned into his ear. "I will." She leaned back to look him in the eyes. He was scared shitless. Hell, even Korsak moved back away from Jane. "I'm going to ask you again. Where the fuck is your father?"

"The Johnson's house." Christopher finally admitted. Jane smirked as she picked him up. "Wha-What're you doing? I told you where my father is." Christopher said as Jane cuffed him and shoved him into the interrogation room.

"And as grateful as I am that you did that, you're also equally responsible for Maura's disappearance. I'll be back." Jane slammed the door and ran out of the dark building, Korsak not too far behind.

"What the hell you doing, Rizzoli?! I told you not to let me see you here." Cavanaugh said as Jane ran passed him outside of the precinct.

"Maura's been kidnapped." Korsak said when Jane didn't answer. Cavanaugh immediately changed his attitude. "We have reason to believe she's at the Johnson's house."

"I'll have back up follow you." Cavanaugh said.

"We'll be fine." Korsak said. Cavanaugh nodded.

"Was Hoyt wasn't is?" He asked as he turned to Jane. Jane just looked down. She was still kicking herself for leaving Maura. She jumped when she felt Cavanaugh's hand on her shoulder. "Go get that son of a bitch." Cavanaugh said. Jane slightly smiled.

"If it's the last thing I do." Jane said before she ran to Korsak's car. "I'm driving." She said seriously as she got into the drivers seat. Korsak would usually argue but Jane was more fast at driving than Korsak.

"Okay, but just remember, it's no help to Dr. Isles if we get killed on the way." Korsak said fearfully.

"Trust me, we won't." Jane said as she started the car and drove to the Johnson's house.

Jane sped through every red light and maneuvered her way through traffic, getting them to the house in record time. As they got out Jane realized she didn't have her gun or badge.

"Fuck!" Jane said as she felt around her hip.

"Take mine." Korsak said handing her his gun. Jane wanted to take it but she knew Korsak needed his gun.

"Nah," She said as she pulled out a pocket knife. "I got this."

"That's not good enough." Korsak said, still holding his gun to her.

"Yeah, well, you need a gun. You're my back up. You've been doing this longer than I have." She said as she flipped the knife. Korsak just nodded and followed her into the house. Jane was walking slowly before she heard a sound that made her heart drop.

"Jane!" It was Maura's strained voice. It sounded as if she was being tortured and Jane was the only one who could save her. Jane's eyes began to tear as she ran to the house. She was about to bust the door down before Korsak stopped her.

"What if he has a gun to her head or something?! Don't be stupid." Korsak whispered as Jane was trying to get out of his grip.

"No! Stupid would be leaving her!"

"Jane! Please, help me!" Maura called out again.

"We do this the right way, Jane. I'll go first." Krosak said as he went in front of the door. He kicked it down and ran inside.

"Son of a bitch." Korsak said as he looked around the house. Jane's heart broke when she saw what Korsak was talking about.

"Hello, Detective." Laurence Johnson said as he stopped the tape recorder of Maura's voice. He let out a laugh. "I knew that kid wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. He's nothing like Hoyt." Jane clenched her jaw as Laurence leaned back in his chair.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Jane said through her teeth as she walked closer to him with Korsak still holding his gun up, pointed at Laurence.

"Ah, yes. Yes I am." Laurence began laughing before Jane put her knife to his throat.

"Where. Is. Maura?" Jane said as she dug the sharp end slightly deeper. Laurence just laughed.

"You mean this isn't good enough for you?" Laurence said as he pressed 'play' on the tape recorder, playing the sound of Maura's voice. "She was calling you, you know. When you left. It was like a little helpless puppy dog calling for her mama who wasn't listening." Jane grabbed his throat viciously and began to tear. Again, Laurence just laughed. "She's still calling you." He said as Jane leaned into his face.

"Shut. Up." Jane said as she squeezed his throat harder. He let out a little choked before he laughed.

"Is it bothering you, Detective? To know that you could've saved her? That you left her? Huh?" He smirked as he saw tears rolling down her face.

"Jaaane!" Maura's strained recorded voice yelled before Jane slammed her hand on the tape recorder, breaking it into pieces.

"Aw, now look what you've done!" Laurence said sarcastically as he laughed slightly. Jane tightened her grip even more.

"You wanna die, asshole?" Jane said as she leaned into his face.

"You won't kill me. You need me." Laurence lifted his hand to Jane's collar and pulled her even more closer. "You won't be able to find your little girlfriend without me." He said into her face. "Chris doesn't even know where she is." Jane knew he was right. She didn't know where they were going to start looking for Maura. He smirked when Jane didn't say anything back. She pulled her face back and her knife.

"I don't plan to kill you." Jane said calmly before she stabbed him in the penis, making him scream out of pain. She leaned into his ear. "I plan to torture you." Jane said before letting Laurence fall to the ground.

"You crazy bitch!" He yelled, holding his stabbed penis. Jane smirked and looked down at Laurence in the fetal position.

"Oh, trust me." Jane knelt down and looked at Laurence. She had a primal look. "You have yet to see crazy." Jane grabbed his bloody hands and used Korsak's cuffs to cuff him. She then took him into the bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt to wrap around his penis and then locked him in the closet.

"Let me out of here!" Laurence yelled. "You'll lose your job for this!" Laurence screamed as Jane was walking away. She let out a laugh before answering back.

"I'd rather lose my job than my best friend. You should've thought about that before you helped kidnapped her." Jane said back. "It was only self defense."

"I didn't touch you, you psychotic bitch!" Jane smirked at his words.

"Don't worry, you won't bleed out. But I don't think you'll be able to use your dick anymore." She said as she found a sock. She reopened the closet and stuck it deep into his mouth. "I'll be back in three days to check on you. If Maura's not with me, your dick will be the least of your problems." Laurence started to yell but it was stifled by the sock." Jane walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen. She washed her hands and knife of the blood. Korsak was standing in the door way with a sad look in his eyes.

"Janie –"

"Don't, Korsak." Jane said as she walked passed him.

It was silence as they drove back to the precinct. Frost was already working on the case ever since the power came back on.

"Jane, Laurence Johnson –" Frost began.

"Is alive. Yeah we know." Jane said as she walked into the office, Korsak following.

"What? No, he has a twin brother. Levi Johnson." Frost said as he pulled up a picture of Laurence's twin. "He's a felon. Murder, robbery, you name it." Jane and Korsak looked at the screen in shock.

"So that's Hoyt's apprentice." Korsak said.

"Apparently. There was his DNA on this brother. It was so close that we almost didn't run another DNA test." Frost continued. "Even with the information about his brother there's not much to go on. Security video's were stolen. No witnesses. Which would be useless since we already know who kidnapped her." Frost leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry, Jane." Jane shook her head slightly.

"Fuck." Jane whispered. "Please, we need to solve this." Jane pleaded.

They investigated for many hours before Cavanaugh told them to take a break.

"Call it a night guys. We'll get this son of a bitch tomorrow." Cavanaugh said as he walked into the office.

"I can't. I need to find her now." Jane said as she kept looking at her computer screen.

"You won't be able to find her if you're tired, Rizzoli." Cavanaugh said as he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She leaned back in her chair with tears in her eyes. "Call it a night. Go home and get some rest." Jane got up and grabbed her things. She really was exhausted.

"Fine. I'll go home, but I'm not getting any rest. I won't be able to." Jane said as she walked out of the office, slightly waving bye to the three men still. She didn't want to go home but she knew Cavanaugh was right. She'll be no use to Maura if she's tired.

"Find this bastard." Cavanaugh said as soon as Jane was out of ear shot. "I don't want her going crazy."

"We'll stay here for another few minutes, see if we can get something." Frost said. Cavanaugh nodded. He knew as much as Jane loved Maura, she'd go crazy of nights of not sleeping just looking for her. He wanted Jane to rest.

Jane drove in tears. She decided not to go to her house so she ended up driving to Maura's. She arrived at Maura's house and looked at it from her car. _This is where Maura lives. Where she comes after work. Where she keeps her stuff. _Jane thought to herself as she sat in her car for a few minutes. She got out and walked to the front door. She took a few moments to appreciate the fact that Maura's hands were on the door knob before she unlocked it with the key Maura gave her.

Jane walked inside the house and looked around. She stood in the door way and breathed in Maura's scent. She could get high off of Maura's smell. She let out a deep breath before she closed the door and walked to Maura's bedroom. She opened the room door and looked around at the familiar room. She couldn't get the image of Maura sleeping peacefully on the bed out of her head. It broke her heart. She walked over to the bed and ran her fingers over the fabric. She began to cry as she sat down on the bed. She took the picture of her and Maura on the nightstand and held it to her heart.

"I'm so sorry, Maur." She said through her tears.

She laid down on the bed and held the picture close to her heart. She let the tears fall freely as she turned on her side. She couldn't get the recording of Maura's voice out of her head. _Jane! _

"I should've been there." Jane whispered as she put the frame back on the nightstand. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face deep inside, inhaling Maura's scent. With her eyes tightly shut, she held the pillow tight to her face as she screamed into it. "I'm so sorry! Please, God please, don't let her die." She said into the pillow. She wrapped her legs around the pillow and began rocking it back and forth slightly. "I'm so sorry." She said through her sobs.

Jane broke down as she squeezed Maura's pillow into her face. She couldn't stop thinking what could've happened if she didn't leave her. Jane stayed like that for the rest of the night. Her face buried in Maura's pillow, tears streaming down her face, her heart hurting, and her mind wondering if she'll survive the pain and the guilt.

* * *

**A/N: **Please let me know how I'm doing. I really don't know. Thank you for reading though! :)


End file.
